Adoption
by carson34
Summary: Short fan fic for Steve and Kono


_Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I was asked last Friday to write this storyline and now I am getting a chance to write this. I am still working on getting my laptop as soon as I get paid. Let me tell you a little back story behind this storyline. I was tweeting with one of my friends and they recommend me to do a storyline. So thank you to the person that i was tweeting with. This storyline is with Steve and Kono._

_Just a friendly reminder that I don't own any of the characters that you might seen on the show. I only own Jack and Lucy since they are my own creation._

* * *

Steve and Kono knew that the adoption progress would be long one but what they did not expect was to get pregnant right as they were finishing up the adoption. Now they were going to get two kids at once. Kono followed into the office with Steve right in front of her.

"How are we going to handle two kids at once?" Kono asked her husband.

"Babe, we will managed to handle them. They will be our kids." Steve promised his wife.

"I know we should be able to do it and I hope so." She said in response of her husband. She felt as her husband gave her a kiss.

"I know it's not easy being pregnant with our baby but I am so happy with you and I love you." He revealed to her as he gave her a kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later

Steve and Kono were on their way to pick up their adopted daughter. They were going to name her Lucy since she was only two weeks old and the mother allowed them to pick the name. Kono had just found out that they were going to have a baby boy and named him after Steve's father John. They arrived to the place that they needed to go to get their daughter and Steve signed them in while Kono race a nervous hand over her stomach.

"babe just relax" He said trying to relax his wife next to him.

"I am trying. I want to make sure that our daughter is okay." She responded to her husband as he took her hand.

"Honey, just relax." Steve told her as the agent starting walking out for them. Steve could see that the agent had their daughter.

"hey Steve and Kono. I wanted to show you this baby girl. I mean your baby girl." the agent revealed to the couple. The agent handed the baby over to Steve and Kono and then left the room.

"She is amazing." Kono said to her husband as he handed her their daughter. Steve had aranged an extended maternally leave for Kono since she was already eight months pregnant. She would be gone for about three months from the team. Steve managed to convice the governor to give him some time off so he could be with his wife and kids too.

* * *

Two months later

Lucy had just turned three months old when Kono went into labor with their son. Steve was in the middle of the case when that happen so she had no choice but to call his mom to come and get her and Lucy to take them to the hospital. Steve arrived about an hour later to find her about to give birth.

"Alright babe, I am here." He said when he came running into the room. Lucy was happy with his mom so when she saw her daddy, she just looked at him. He walked over to his daughter and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking to Kono. Twenty minutes later, Jack Daniel McGarrett was born. He weight 8.3 oz and was 18 inches long. Doris handed Lucy to her father so that way she could meet her brother.

* * *

Six months later

Both of the kids were doing really good. Jack was more of daddy's boy then anything. When Steve came into the room, he was with him. Lucy was a mommy's girl for sure. She did have her moments that she is with Steve but that's it. Steve and Kono loved being parents to both of their kids.

* * *

Lucy's first birthday

Steve woke up the morning of his daughter's first bithday and he could not believe it. They managed to survive both of the first years of life. He was happy to celebrate this first birthday with everyone that loved both of the kids. They decided to celebrate both of the kids birthday on Lucy's since it's was really close together. Steve and Kono decided that the first two birthdays that they would do this since it would be easy to do this but the minute that the kids got older then they would be both celebrating on their actual birthdays.

Chin arrived to Steve and Kono's house first to find it already set up. He picked up Lucy and gave her some uncle time. Danny had arrived a couple of minutes later and did the same thing to Jack. The team love the kids a lot and thought that it was their best decision on having adopted Lucy and then giving birth to Jack.

* * *

_Author Note: Let me know if you guys want another sequel to this storyline. It was fun writing for this storyline. I hope that you like it and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to watch Hawaii Five 0 so that way we might have another season with them. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I will update on any of your favorite storylines and would love to chat with you on there. Thank you for reading_

_Don't forget to check out my other storylines "I still love you" and five 0 Season four._


End file.
